


О рыжих женщинах и трубочках с сахаром

by Arminelle



Series: Первое испытание [3]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: DnD-finder, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fantasy, Female Arcane Archer, Female Barbarian - Freeform, Female Bard, Female Cleric - Freeform, Gen, Humor, Male rogue, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arminelle/pseuds/Arminelle
Summary: Один вечер в таверне, плавно перетекший в утро.
Relationships: Original Female Characters & Original Male Characters
Series: Первое испытание [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835506
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	О рыжих женщинах и трубочках с сахаром

— Давай вот эти купим? — Мила ткнула пальцем в набор из пирожных-картошек.

Они потащились в кондитерскую с утра пораньше — Итарре пришла в голову мысль угостить друзей тортом, а, так как в вопросах выпечки Мила считала себя профессионалом, то она посчитала своим долгом быть для Итарры компасом в нестабильном море конфет, тортов и безе. Каву они захватили по дороге — как единственная, кто провел эту ночь в одиночестве, она проснулась раньше всех и уже культурно завтракала в общем зале, наводя шок и трепет на юного трактирщика своей приветливой улыбкой в сто-с-лишним зубов.

— Двенадцать трубочек с сахаром, — драконорожденная, как обычно, не растерялась. Она всегда твердо знала, чего хочет.

Итарра шумно вздохнула.

— Я хочу торт, — она уперла могучие руки в не менее могучие бока. — Большой, красивый торт.

— А надпись не хотите? — тут же влез кондитер. — Кремом выведем, чуть-чуть доплатите, зато как красиво!

— О, а давайте! — Мила захлопала в ладоши. — В общем, пишите: «Поздравляем с первым сек»...

— Мила-а! — Итарра чуть покраснела, что при ее брутальной внешности выглядело как минимум забавно. Впрочем, Мила любила, когда та краснела. — Я пошутила, вообще-то.

Она подумала и добавила:

— К тому же, для Дарвина он не был первым. Наверно. Значит, придется покупать два торта, а у нас столько денег нет.

Все трое синхронно вздохнули.

Вчерашний вечер в таверне ознаменовался сразу несколькими интересными событиями. Во-первых, тихоня Мэл оказалась весьма опасной тихоней и умудрилась каким-то образом очаровать весьма-таки симпатичного эльфа, представившегося капитаном «Черного Дрозда»; название корабля, а также некоторые случайно оброненные им слова наводили Милу на мысли о том, чем именно промышлял этот корабль, но Мэл, кажется, было все равно — к их удивлению, она почти без смущения принимала знаки внимания, звонко хохотала и даже не обращала внимания на обиженные взгляды Дарвина. Мила точно знала, что ворюга не влюблен ни в Мэл, ни в нее, ни в кого-либо еще, но он почему-то был свято уверен, что среди всех мужчин в любой таверне мира он всегда будет самым неотразимым. Что именно заставляло его так думать, Мила не понимала в принципе.

Он даже попытался вызвать капитана на танцевальный поединок — старая тавернская традиция, Мила много раз такое наблюдала.

— Угу, — неопределенно сказала тогда Итарра, лениво наблюдавшая за избиением младенца. Черноволосый капитан влегкую сделал Дарвина — каблуки его дорогих сапог задорно отстукивали ритм по паркету, пока Дарвин тяжело дышал, но упрямо пытался не отставать.

— Ну, зато он наш, — Мила всегда была сердобольной. — Мы его все равно любим.

Потом начала петь Мэл. Причем она даже не была пьяной — после кое-каких событий жрица дала торжественную клятву Огме не пить никогда вообще, и с тех пор ревностно ее соблюдала; тем не менее, она спела песню, причем так, что Кава одобрительно прицокнула языком и взялась ей аккомпанировать, а вся таверна замолчала, как зачарованная. «Далеко пойдет», — подумала Мила, наблюдая за тем, как спокойно обводит взглядом зал Мэл, еще несколько недель назад боявшаяся попросить Каву передать ей кружку.

Разумеется, капитан очень галантно предложил ей танец.

И та согласилась!

Переводя взгляд с кружащейся в танце парочки на еще сильнее надувшегося Дарвина, Мила внутренне посмеивалась.

— Мила, а пошли тоже! — выпалил он, повернувшись к ней.

— Нет, — отрезала Мила. — Я танцую только с Итаррой.

Впрочем, без своей дозы обожания он не остался — вскоре Мила увидела, как Дарвин отплясывает с какой-то восторженно глядящей на него рыжей веснушчатой девицей. Мэл и капитан, судя по всему, окончательно нашли общий язык — они двигались в такт музыке, он что-то говорил ей в ухо, а она изящно положила голову ему на плечо.

Мила ждала, чем все это кончится.

В конце концов капитан заботливо усадил Мэл на стул и осведомился:

— Вы не устали, миледи? Может, вам снять номер?

Миледи не успела раскрыть и рта, как за ее спиной карающей тенью возник Дарвин.

— Она не устала! — заявил он с нажимом, а Мэл, бросив на него короткий взгляд, ответила:

— Если хотите, пожалуйста...

Мила даже не удивилась, когда ровно через пять минут Дарвин и рыжая женщина тоже ушли наверх. Самолюбие Дарвина Грейкасла — самая предсказуемая вещь на Фаэруне.

И вот теперь перед Милой стоял вопрос века.

— Так делать надпись, или нет?

— Не надо, — постановила Итарра и почесала затылок. — Но можно сделать дырку.

Кава поперхнулась третьей трубочкой.

— Заворачивайте, — подытожила Мила.

***

Когда они вернулись в таверну, зал потихоньку начал наполняться людьми; заняв самый большой стол, Мила начала профессионально разрезать торт.

Уже было съедено по хорошему куску, и остатки трубочек были по-сестрински разделены между Милой и Итаррой, плюс отложенные для Мэл; в момент, когда Мила доедала последнюю трубочку, она увидела у подножия лестницы лохматого и крайне взбудораженного Дарвина, который без сомнения был на измене, и без сомнения снова где-то облажался.

— С добрым утром! — Мила приветливо помахала трубочкой.

— Да что вы тут делаете, а... — вместо приветствия простонал он, почему-то оглядываясь так, как будто за ним гналась стая гарпий.

— Живем, вообще-то, — Итарра приподняла густые брови. — Иди торт жрать.

Спустя несколько минут появилась зевающая и потягивающаяся Мэл — без своего ненаглядного капитана, но почему-то совершенно не расстроенная.

— Привет, — она уселась между Кавой и Милой, — что это вы тут едите?..

— Угощайся! — Кава протянула ей трубочки, и Мэл с аппетитом откусила сразу от обеих.

— Слушайте, — с набитым ртом сказала она, — а почему в торте дырка?

— Несли плохо, — с непроницаемым лицом сказала Итарра. Мила прыснула в кулак.

Мэл приподняла бровь.

— Понятия не имею, что это за шутка, но...

Она не успела договорить.

— Спрячьте меня! — страшным шепотом просвистел Дарвин и отработанным движением нырнул под стол. Еще не успев понять, в чем дело, Мила и Итарра переглянулись и сдвинулись, закрывая его собственными коленями.

— Вы не видели... — заламывая руки, к ним подбежала та самая рыжая женщина.

— Кого? — сочувственно спросила Мила.

— Вашего друга... того красавца-полуэльфа с серыми глазами...

Миле захотелось хрюкнуть: на красавца Дарвин тянул мало, максимум, как его можно было назвать — это слащавый смазливый юнец. Однако надо было держать лицо. Да и девушку она жалела.

— Он... уехал. Да. Но сказал, — тут Мила сильно шлепнула его хвостом по горбу, — что ты очень красивая, и он будет тебя помнить!

«Вот же скотина все-таки, — думала она, когда они дружно доедали торт, — но свои — это свои, и ничего тут не попишешь».

А в полдень им предстояло выдвигаться в подземелье за некой магической книгой, которую очень хотела заполучить богатая странная волшебница.

И Мила очень надеялась, что из этих подземелий они выйдут живыми.


End file.
